


Невозможное

by Yozhik



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Невозможное

– Брат мой, ты слишком много на себя берёшь, – говорит Катарина, вполне искренне, и ей почти жаль, что эти интонации она тратила на незаслуживающих. – Я предложила бы тебе шадди, но, боюсь, уже не поможет.  
Робер смущается, даже забавно, бедняга, неужели не привык, чтобы о нём беспокоились? Катарина вздыхает – и достаёт из бюро бутылку «Крови». Опускает глаза – как на исповеди – шепчет:  
– Это просто неприлично, но я слабая женщина  
– Это позор, что тебе приходится стольким заниматься в твоём положении, – Робер деликатно пропускает часть про «неприлично», и ни слова не говорит о том, что негоже беременной вообще пить, чем бы она ни оправдывалась. Впрочем, она и не пьёт, на самом-то деле, это вот на такой случай.

Видно, он и впрямь устаёт, вон как легко захмелел. Катари ещё пытается говорить о делах – погромче, мало ли какая драная кошка подслушивает за дверьми, вот уж что не изменится во все времена – и неспешно допивает те несколько глотков, что может себе позволить.  
С ним просто, по крайней мере, без свидетелей, ей даже не нужно ссылаться на недомогание, чтобы опереться об его руку.  
С ним просто, он настолько честен, что даже смешно – как же дожил до таких лет?  
С ним просто – и он обнимает её за плечи, не как сестру, как женщину, и целует, и Катарине хочется просто закрыть глаза, растаять и продолжить; он всё равно наутро ничего не вспомнит и, если решится, будет счастлив со своей Марианной или как там её, а у неё останется ещё хоть что-то настоящее.  
Только он такого не заслужил.

Катарина легко касается губами щеки Робера.  
– Спасибо, – тихо говорит она. – Ты даже не представляешь, как много для меня сделал.


End file.
